jojofandomcom_es-20200214-history
Noriaki Kakyoin
|japname = 花京院 典明 |namesake = Kakyōin''JoJo 6251 "World of Hirohiko Araki"'' pag. 168 |stand = Hierophant Green |age = 17 añosCapítulo 133: The Devil (1) |zodiac = Leo |gender = Masculino |height = 178 cm''JoJo 6251'' |weight = 65 kg |blood = A |nation = Japonés |hair = Rosa , anime}} ---- Gris oscuro |eyes = Naranja }} Purpura |color = Verde brillante |food = CerezasCapítulo 139: Yellow Temperance (4) |actor = Masakazu Tamura |musician = Sting |sportsman = Yomiuri Giants |occupation = Estudiante |date of birth = 1972 |death = 16 de enero de 1989SO Capítulo 152: Made in Heaven (4)(Nota: Originalmente 1988; cambiado en capítulos posteriores) |mangadebut = Capítulo 117: The Man with the Star |mangafinal = Capítulo 255: DIO's World (9) |animedebut = Episodio 28: ¡¿Quién será el juez?! |gamedebut = Famicom Jump II: Saikyō no Shichinin |seiyuu = Shō Hayami Hirotaka Suzuoki Mitsuaki Madono Kōji Yusa Daisuke Hirakawa |voiceactor = OVA Doug Boyd Pierre-François Pistorio Diego Sabre Anime Kyle Hebert |birthday = 1971-1972 |affiliation = Grupo Joestar}} es un personaje principal de la Parte 3: Stardust Crusaders. Estando en un viaje a Egipto con sus padres, él es manipulado por DIO y enviado a matar a Jotaro Kujo. Luego de ser liberado de la influencia de DIO, Kakyoin decide unirse al Grupo Joestar en su viaje a Egipto para salvar a la madre de Jotaro. Apariencia Kakyoin es un joven delgado de estatura media.Usualmente se lo ve usando su uniforme escolar de color verde oscuro, aunque en dos ocasiones se lo pude ver usando un pijama rayado. Su cabello es de color rosa rojizo y suele peinarlo de forma que le queda un largo flequillo ondulado sobre el lado derecho de su cara. También usa un par de aretes en forma de cereza. Cerca del final de la Parte 3, Kakyoin vuelve a aparecer con un par de cicatrices en sus ojos (hechas por Geb), las cuales oculta bajo un par de lentes oscuros. Personalidad Aunque aparenta ser frío, en realidad es muy buena persona y un luchador muy leal. Siempre busca apoyar a sus compañeros y lucha por aquello que considera correcto. Odia agachar la cabeza o hacer reverencias, ya que solo considera respetables a sus amigos. Es directo pero amable, y odia a aquellos que conspiran o tienen segundas intenciones. Él menciona que siempre le costó relacionarse con las personas ni nunca quiso hacer amigos ya que nadie era capaz de ver su habilidad. Esto cambió cuando descubrió que existen más personas que tienen Stands. Luego de que Jotaro lo liberara del control de DIO, él decide unirse a su viaje a Egipto para compensar por los daños que causó. Su personalidad va cambiando poco a poco a lo largo de la Parte 3, especialmente después de sus encuentros con Mannish Boy y N'Doul, abandonando así su actitud de arrepentido. Al mismo tiempo, también va adquiriendo más confianza y recupera su honor. Kakyoin mencionó que si algún día se enamora de alguien, quisiera que fuera de una chica como Holy, ya que ella es alegre y siempre logra calmar las penas. Ella es el tipo de persona que quisiera proteger y ver sonreír. Como costumbre peculiar, Kakyoin que tiene gusto por las cerezas, suele meterse una en la boca y lamerla durante horas. Un gesto que en el anime y el manga se expresa con la coletilla Rero Rero Rero. Algo que muchos (en especial Jotaro) encuentran desagradable. Habilidades Stand Kakyoin posee a Hierophant Green, un Stand humanoide de gran rango que es capaz de extender sus extremidades en forma de tentáculos y desenrollarse como una soga. También dispara ráfagas de proyectiles sólidos que llama "Emerald Splash". Sinopsis Trasfondo Cuando apenas era un niño, Noriaki desarrolló con su energía vital a su Stand, el cual lo denominó como Hierophant Green (en referencia a la carta del Hierofante del Tarot). Kakyoin siendo joven, tenía dificultad para hacer amigos debido al hecho de que sentía que nadie podía entenderlo, ya que nadie que conociera podía ver a Hierophant Green. Un día, uno de sus maestros incluso le dijo a su madre que a ninguno de los otros niños les disgustaba Kakyoin, pero que él era alguien inaccesible y simplemente no parecía querer hacer amigos. Su madre, entristecida, admitió que ni siquiera sabía mucho de su propio hijo, ni entendía por qué estaba tan introvertido. Kakyoin observó a los niños a su alrededor escribiendo los nombres de sus amigos y pensó en cómo la gente a su alrededor tenían a alguien que pudiera entenderlos. Sentía incluso que sus propios padres se tenían entre sí, pero que nunca serían capaces de relacionarse con él. Esto le hizo convertirse en un individuo retirado que se sentía diferente de los demás. Aproximadamente 2-3 meses antes del principio de la Parte 3, Kakyoin fue persuadido por DIO cuando viajaba a Egipto con su familia. DIO, después de haber percibido los poderes del Stand de Kakyoin, le solicitó una manifestación que los condujo a luchar. Cuando Kakyoin perdió, fue sometido a lavado de cerebro para seguir la voluntad de DIO a través de las Esporas de las propias células de DIO y se le dio la misión de matar al nieto de Joseph Joestar, Jotaro Kujo. Kakyoin regresó a Japón al mismo tiempo cuando Jotaro salió de prisión y asistió a la misma escuela que Jotaro. Stardust Crusaders Kakyoin lleva a cabo las órdenes de DIO en su primera reunión con Jotaro. Manipula a la enfermera de la escuela con su Verde Hierofante, usando para atacar a Jotaro, pero Jotaro lo derrota y termina arrastrándolo a casa, ambos considerablemente heridos. Jotaro pronto descubre que Kakyoin estaba bajo la influencia de DIO y utiliza Star Platinum para quitar el implante de DIO de la cabeza de Kakyoin - a pesar del riesgo que podría atacar abiertamente a ambos. Kakyoin se libera del control de DIO como resultado y se une a Jotaro, Joseph Joestar y Muhammad Avdol en su viaje a Egipto para luchar contra DIO. Al principio del viaje, el grupo es atacado por Gray Fly, cuyo Stand Tower of Gray demuestra ser un contrincante incluso para Star Platinum. Tratando de evitar la lucha para derribar el avión, Kakyoin golpea a Gray Fly y voluntarios para luchar el Stand por sí mismo, desgarrándole aparte con su Stand. En el viaje Kakyoin demuestra ser un aliado útil, pero el Hermit Purple de Joseph dice que él es un espía, haciendo que todos sospechen de él. Al final, se revela que el espía era en realidad Rubber Soul haciéndose posar como Kakyoin, quien se separó del grupo por razones desconocidas. Volviendo al grupo, Jotaro le dice a Kakyoin sobre la batalla y su imitador. Cuando Jean Pierre Polnareff es atacado por Hol Horse y J. Geil es salvado por Kakyoin y Avdol, pero no antes de que este último esté casi muerto. Kakyoin logra descubrir la verdadera habilidad de Hanged Man y engaña al Stand para que solo tenga un lugar donde ir: una moneda. Esto hace que Polnareff pueda finalmente derrotarlo y vengar a su hermana. En el desierto, el grupo es atacado por Sun de las Arabia Fats, que demuestra ser aún más de gran alcance que Hierophant Green y fuerzas Kakyoin para cancelar su ataque del Stand. También es el primero en darse cuenta de que Mannish Boy es un usuario Stand, y que su Stand ataca mientras el grupo está dormido. Aunque el resto del grupo no le cree y llega a creer que ha sucumbido al estrés, Kakyoin es en última instancia capaz de derrotar a la Death Thirteen dentro de un sueño trayendo Hierophant Green con él. A continuación, enseña Mannish Boy una lección mediante la mezcla de algunos de los bebés de popa propia con la comida para bebés. Durante el encuentro con el Stand Geb de N'Doul, Kakyoin se corta a través de los ojos y se pone fuera de servicio por un tiempo. JoJo's Bizarre Adventure (novela) "La génesis del universo: Viaje de ida y vuelta desde el desierto al infierno" :La siguiente información se deriva de la novela ligera que no fue escrita por Araki. Como tal, puede o no puede ser considerada canon. Incluso con sus ojos lesionados, empeorando con el sol, Kakyoin logra salvar a Avdol del Satanic Coupler de Absalom. Kakyoin deja al Grupo Joestar para recuperarse de sus heridas en el hospital de la Fundación Speedwagon ubicado en Asuán. Regresa justo antes de que el grupo encuentre la Mansión de DIO y es el primero en enfrentarse a Telence T. D'Arby en una competición de videojuegos apostando con su propia alma. Juega un videojuego de carreras de formula 1 con el que Kakyoin está familiarizado, e incluso usa la velocidad y agilidad de Hierophant Green para realizar movimientos complicados a través del controlador del videojuego. En última instancia, sin embargo, pierde y su alma es colocada dentro de un pequeño muñeco hasta que Telence es derrotado, momento en el que es liberado de regreso. Más tarde se enfrenta a DIO y lo atrapa dentro de un campo limitado de los tentáculos de su Stand. Con esta disposición, afirma que es capaz de detectar y castigar incluso el más mínimo movimiento de DIO mientras que también puede permanecer fuera del rango de alcance de su Stand The World. Sin embargo, la capacidad de The World para detener el tiempo permite a DIO evitar la trampa y entregar un golpe fatal a Kakyoin atravesando su abdomen. Antes de morir, logra dejar un mensaje en forma de una torre de reloj destruida a través de su último Emerald Splash, lo que permite a Joseph, Jotaro y Polnareff averiguar la capacidad del misterioso Stand de DIO. JoJo's Bizarre Adventure (OVA) Kakyoin sirve el mismo propósito en la serie OVA sobre la Parte 3 como lo hace en el manga original. Dicho esto, las diferencias notables en lo que respecta a la apariencia de Kakyoin incluyen su falta de cabello rojo y sus pendientes de cereza que se cambiaron por piercings de alguna fibra no definida. Su primera batalla contra Jotaro Kujo también se altera para tener lugar en un bosque cercano a la escuela secundaria donde asistían, con la víctima de posesión de Kakyoin siendo una estudiante en lugar de la enfermera de la escuela. A diferencia del manga, Kakyoin y los otros participan brevemente en la batalla de Jotaro contra Enya Geil, con Kakyoin ayudando a desprender un bebé zombi de la pierna de Jotaro. En los episodios producidos en 1993, mientras que Kakyoin se reúne con el grupo durante el asalto a la Mansión de DIO, no lo hace hasta bien después de que el Grupo Joestar se han encontrado cara a cara con el propio DIO, a diferencia del manga original, donde se les une justo antes de entrar a través de la puerta principal. Relaciones * Jotaro Kujo: Al igual que con Avdol, la relación de Jotaro con Kakyoin comienza con una pelea. Después de derrotarlo, Jotaro lleva a Kakyoin a su casa para quitar la Espora de DIO que tenía insertada y liberarlo del control mental de DIO. Jotaro y Kakyoin desarrollan más tarde una fuerte amistad, descubriendo un interés mutuo por el sumo, y Kakyoin es una de las pocas personas a las que Jotaro sonríe. Kakyoin sacrificó su vida para dar Jotaro una ventaja contra DIO y Jotaro lamenta su muerte junto con Joseph y Polnareff. En las entrevistas especiales de JoJonium, Araki comenta que sin sus poderes, ambos Jotaro y Kakyoin probablemente no se hubieran convertido en amigos. * Joseph Joestar: Después de unirse a ellos en su viaje a Egipto, Kakyoin se llevaba bien con el resto del Grupo Joestar. Mientras que sus interacciones con Joseph específicamente eran menores, Joseph usualmente se dirigía a él para hacer bromas y expresar su carácter cómico (debido a que Kakyoin era capaz de tolerarlo más). Hacia el final de la serie, el último acto de Kakyoin antes de morir fue disparar a la torre del reloj con su Emerald Splash, con el fin de ayudar a Joseph a descubrir el secreto detrás de la capacidad del Stand The World para detener el tiempo. Joseph, mientras oculta su pena, responde tratando el mensaje con la máxima importancia y jurando que la muerte de Kakyoin no sería en vano. * Jean Pierre Polnareff : Los dos trabajaron bien juntos en batallas contra los Stands Hanged Man y Lovers. Aun mientras que estuvieron en el submarino que se hundía, los dos todavía eran capaces de bromear entre ellos y en intercambiar choques de manos varoniles. Al final de su viaje, Polnareff lloró a sus compañeros caídos, incluyendo a Kakyoin. * DIO: Habiendo conocido a DIO en unas vacaciones en Egipto junto con su familia y luego puesto bajo su control con una Espora de este vampiro, Kakyoin era leal a él y haría lo que él quisiera. Sin embargo, al momento de que Jotaro removió la Espora y ver el daño que DIO estaba causando hacia la inocente Holy Kujo, que le había mostrado bondad mientras se estaba recuperando en la residencia Kujo, Kakyoin decidió ir con Joseph, Jotaro y Avdol a Egipto para derrotar a DIO. * Holy Kujo: Holy ayudo a Kakyoin con sus heridas. Videojuegos Famicom Jump II: Saikyō no Shichinin (FC) Kakyoin aparece como un personaje de asistencia para el mundo de JoJo's Bizarre Adventure, donde el jugador puede hablar con él para obtener alguna información. JoJo no Kimyō na Bōken (SFC) Kakyoin es uno de los seis personajes principales. Al igual que en el manga, los acontecimientos del debut de Kakyoin lo hacen aparecer como un antagonista y lucha contra Jotaro (primero usando a la enfermera de la escuela para atacar Jotaro y después luchar por sí mismo). Después de la batalla Kakyoin se une al Grupo Joestar y puede ser utilizado como un personaje disponible. Durante una pelea, Kakyoin usa la elasticidad de Hierophant Green para atacar a los adversarios y su Emerald Splash como un super ataque. A diferencia del material de origen, uno puede mantener a Kakyoin vivo durante todo el videojuego, evitando incluso su muerte a manos de DIO dependiendo de si tiene suficiente HP restante después de la batalla. JoJo's Bizarre Adventure: Heritage for the Future (Arcade/PSX/DC) Kakyoin aparece como un personaje disponible en este videojuego de Capcom, con su jugabilidad estando diseñado principalmente para la defensa. Muchas de sus técnicas reflejan esto; también tiene formas limitadas de ofensiva pero técnicas abundantes para contraatacar, castigar o incluso ligeros golpes múltiples. Con el modo Stand activado, puede embestir y saltar en el aire. También tiene uno de los alcances más largos en términos de ataques físicos - particularmente con su ataque de Stand. En la versión arcade original, tiene un poder ofensivo considerable, pero es un poco lento. Esto fue cambiado en la versión porteada para la plataforma Sony PlayStation, pero al precio de perder fuerza de daño. También obtuvo un nuevo movimiento Super que lo ayudó en sus ofensivas. Además, su aparición con gafas de sol (resultado de su encuentro con N'Doul) se le llama como New Kakyoin o 恐怖を乗り越えた花京院 (lit. "Kakyoin que superó sus miedos") en la versión japonesa original del videojuego, teniendo diferentes métodos de ataque y física que lo compensa del original. Cabe destacar que incluso en los videojuegos (excluyendo al RPG para la plataforma Super Famicom), especialmente en el videojuego de lucha de Capcom, el destino de Kakyoin en su propia historia es morir, mientras que otros personajes tienen finales más agradables (excepto Midler). Sin embargo, debido a cómo se hizo el diálogo en este videojuego, algunos pueden argumentar que podría ser de final abierto, lo que sugiere una posibilidad de su supervivencia. El final parece implicar que Kakyoin murió en el viaje a casa dentro del aeroplano, posiblemente debido a las heridas sufridas en la batalla contra DIO, y él permaneciendo en silencio sobre esto ante los demás. Esto también podría ser explicado como un desmayo o debilitamiento severo, en ausencia de una ilustración sólida de que él murió. Por otro lado, la historia de New Kakyoin en el videojuego si confirma su muerte, como ocurrió en la historia del manga original. Las secuencias finales donde Kakyoin sobrevive la aventura están en las historias de Iggy y Avdol. Esto se debe a que DIO ataca a Iggy o Avdol antes de ir tras Jotaro, Kakyoin y Joseph. Técnicas * Emerald Splash : Mejor utilizado como parte de un combo. Tiene un rango más corto sin el soporte activado, pero llega a pantalla completa con el soporte activado. El único inconveniente es que el movimiento no puede ser integrado en combos en la forma en 2 ataques en 1 se realizan. La nueva versión de Kakyoin de este movimiento se reduce en términos de rango, lo que refleja su lesión ocular en la historia. * 20m Radius Emerald Splash : La versión encendida de "Emerald Splash". Si el oponente no tiene un Stand activo, esto inflige daño masivo. * Tie Wrap Snake : Utilizado tanto para la ofensiva como para la defensa, este es uno de los movimientos menos conocidos pero más temidos de Kakyoin. Sin su Stand activado, puede unirse y golpear al enemigo, pero con su Stand activado, los botones se pueden presionar repetidamente a fuego esmeraldas. Los jugadores expertos pueden infligir un daño masivo sólo por este movimiento. * Mystic Trap : Probablemente inspirado por los apéndices que lanzó para intentar capturar a DIO en su batalla final, el movimiento es una trampa que se puede desplegar a voluntad. No se puede detectar hasta que se desencadena, liberando el botón utilizado. Puede ser golpeado con otro ataque de Stand, pero algunos se dan cuenta de la posición de las trampas demasiado tarde. Con esta técnica usada conjuntamente con los specials o los movimientos estupendos, Kakyoin desgasta a un enemigo muy rápidamente, aunque el daño es limitado. En la nueva versión de Heritage for the Future, ser golpeado por la trampa causa un Stand Crash instantáneo, expulsando por la fuerza el Stand activo del enemigo. * Oshioki no Jikan (tiempo para el castigo) : Demuestra la habilidad de Hierophant Green de entrar en el cuerpo de un enemigo, un ataque que usó una vez como antagonista, y contra la muerte Trece . Este movimiento se ejecuta de forma similar a Shuma Goku Satsu de Akuma , pero inflige daño de dentro del cuerpo, en lugar de atacar el espíritu del oponente, al igual que el primero. Mientras que el daño inflige tarifas más bajas, el hecho de que no puede ser bloqueado y puede ser incorporado en combos proporciona una táctica de presión en la batalla. A diferencia con el SGS aka. Raging Demon, los jugadores pueden saltar con el ataque fácilmente por un golpe inesperado. Su Stand debe mantenerse activo para que el movimiento esté disponible. * Brazo de India : los brazos de Hierofante Verde pueden ser dirigidos por el jugador para atacar en ángulos y direcciones únicas. Hecho sin un soporte activo, los brazos en lugar de hacer patrones predefinidos dependiendo de las combinaciones de botones utilizados. (Por ejemplo, QCB + LA y MA tienen patrones diferentes de QCB + MA + HA) El movimiento se puede utilizar justo después de una trampa mística para hacer malabares con un enemigo hacia arriba. * Hierofante Acabado : Una combinación de Esmeralda Salpica de diferentes direcciones que terminan con un 20m Emerald Splash. La eficacia del ataque depende de dónde esté el enemigo cuando se conecte el movimiento. Un enemigo permanente puede producir más hits en comparación con un enemigo jugado por este movimiento. * Nuevos 20m Emerald Splash : Un movimiento sólo disponible para New Kakyoin, Mystic Traps aparecen por todas partes, que al conectarse, mantiene al enemigo en su lugar mientras Kakyoin se mueve lejos al fondo donde él strafes la víctima con Emerald Splashes. Este movimiento es probablemente una recreación de su ataque como una trampa que podría haber desatado contra DIO, una idea más tarde revisada en All-Star Battle. Jump Super Stars (NDS) Kakyoin aparece como un ataque especial para el 5-KOMA de Jotaro, donde aparece en la pantalla, delante de Jotaro y ataca a los enemigos con su Emerald Splash de Hierophant Green. Jump Ultimate Stars (NDS) Kakyoin regresa como el ataque especial 5-KOMA de Jotaro. Pero también aparece durante la introducción al mundo de JoJo's Bizarre Adventure, junto con los otros protagonistas de la Parte 3: Stardust Crusaders. JoJo's Bizarre Adventure: All-Star Battle (PS3) Kakyoin, interpretado por Kōji Yusa, regresa como un personaje disponible en este título para la plataforma Sony PlayStation 3. La mayoría de sus ataques son similares a los del videojuego de lucha desarrollado por Capcom (JoJo's Bizarre Adventure: Heritage for the Future). Como uno de la gran mayoría de los personajes disponibles en el videojuego con el estilo "Stand", Kakyoin puede activar/desactivar a Hierophant Green, cambiar sus conjuntos de movimientos, así como tener acceso a la habilidad Stand Rush que regresa desde el otro videojuego creado por Capcom, siendo capaz de atacar en conjunto con su Stand. Durante una pelea, Kakyoin puede usar varios ataques diferentes que fueron presentados durante Stardust Crusaders. * Throw - ¡No hay partido para mi Stand! : Kakyoin golpea al oponente, antes de que los tentáculos de Hierophant Green salgan de la tierra para azotarlos y lanzarlos al aire. Mientras Hierophant Green está apagado: * Vamos a sacudirlo. : Kakyoin dobla al oponente en la cara. Cada una de las habilidades de Kakyoin se puede realizar inmediatamente después de este movimiento. (Comboable) * Splash Esmeralda (Normal) : Kakyoin invoca Hierophant Green para disparar un número de Esmeraldas de regreso. Dependiendo del botón de ataque introducido, las capacidades de localización se alteran. (Comboable a través de Puttsun Cancelar) * Barrera de Hierofante: Kakyoin genera una red de tentáculos a distancias específicas dependiendo del botón de ataque introducido. Sólo dos pueden salir a la vez. Si el oponente camina, corre, o de lo contrario es empujado a una red, explotará como esmeraldas volar en todas las direcciones. Este movimiento es desbloqueable en el desencadenador inicial. (Comboable) * ¡Cómo es esto! : Un lanzamiento. Hierofante Verde vuela hacia delante antes de tener sus tentáculos sobresalen del suelo a distancias específicas dependiendo del botón de ataque introducido. Si los tentáculos golpean al oponente, lo envolverán antes de apretarlos y aplastarlos. Mientras Hierophant Green está activado: * Emerald Splash (Stand) : Hierophant Green dispara varias Esmeraldas. Dependiendo del botón de ataque introducido, el número de proyectiles se altera. Una habilidad de Rush de Stand que Kakyoin puede desconectar para atacar al oponente mientras está ejecutando. * ¿No te has dado cuenta? : Hierofante Verde envía un tendril a lo largo del suelo, yendo un camino muy largo si el botón de ataque se mantiene. Si entra en contacto con el oponente, lo envuelve antes de que Hierophant Green dispare un Splash esmeralda que los envía volando. Este movimiento es también un ataque bajo junto con un Throw, requiriendo que el oponente salte para evadirlo. * ¡Ya estás a mi alcance! : Los zarcillos de Hierophant Green salen rápidamente del suelo a distancias específicas dependiendo del botón de ataque introducido. Si los zarcillos golpean al oponente, los azotarán antes de lanzarlos al aire. (Comboable a través de Puttsun Cancelar) Los ataques normales de Kakyoin son diferentes de otros en que pueden atacar a mediano y largo alcance. El ataque medio invoca al Hierofante Verde para golpear con su tentáculo en línea recta, golpeando a mediano-largo alcance y actuando como una forma de anti-aire si se realiza mientras está en el aire. Su ataque pesado envía un Splash esmeralda de corto alcance, elimina los tentáculos hacia abajo mientras está en el aire, o usa tentáculos para golpear al oponente hacia arriba mientras se agacha. La HHA de Kakyoin, " Time for your punishment! ", Tiene Hierophant Green disparar sus tentáculos desde un punto alto en un ángulo hacia abajo. Si se conecta, Verde Hierofante entrará en la boca del enemigo y los dañará internamente con suficiente fuerza para forzarlos en el aire (similar a su asalto a la Muerte Trece ). La GHA de Kakyoin es su "Radium Emerald Splash " de 20 metros . Hierofante Verde dispara un gran número de Esmeraldas cubiertas en sus tentáculos. Si golpean al oponente, Kakyoin despliega un campo de barrera de 20m de radio alrededor de ellos, hecho de los tentáculos de Hierophant Green. El oponente se envía rápidamente rebotando alrededor del campo en todas las direcciones por una combinación de Esmeralda Verde de Hierofante Salpicaduras y sus tentáculos de las propiedades de la honda, antes de ser atado. Hierophant Green aprovecha esta oportunidad para cargar una inmensamente potente Emerald Splash y la dispara a un punto en blanco (mostrando las funciones de la habilidad si DIO no hubiera detenido el tiempo y lo hubiera evitado durante la batalla final de la Parte 3 ). La introducción de la batalla de Kakyoin es bajar sus gafas de sol antes de levantarlas de nuevo (similar a su re-introducción al grupo después de su recuperación del hospital, menos las cicatrices visibles a través de sus ojos). Kakyoin posee un traje alternativo basado en su primera aparición en el manga (con su cabello resbaladizo más atrás y él usando su bufanda). Kakyoin es también un personaje que hizo un logro increíble en JoJo's Bizarre Adventure: All-Star Battle League, siendo eliminado en el Grupo F. Fue el personaje más votado para reincorporarse a la Liga, volviendo al Grupo G (compuesto principalmente por sólo antagonistas) y ganó la batalla después, abriéndose su camino hasta la final. JoJo no Kimyō na Bōken: The Animation - Stardust Shooters (Android/iOS) El Metal Striker de Kakyoin aparece como uno de los varios personajes Metal Strikers disponibles de la Part 3. Su movimiento FINISH hace que Hierophant Green aparezca y desencadene un Emerald Splash sobre el adversario derrotado. JoJo's Bizarre Adventure: Eyes of Heaven (PS3/PS4) Kakyoin fue uno de los primeros personajes confirmados para el videojuego (junto a Joseph de la Parte 2, Caesar, Stroheim, Jotaro, Josuke y Diego). Dado que la mayoría de las animaciones y ataques del videojuego fueron reutilizados del otro videojuego anterior JoJo's Bizarre Adventure: All-Star Battle, el conjunto de movimientos de Kakyoin siguen siendo en su mayoría los mismos: un personaje a distancia que utiliza muchos ataques a distancia y puede establecer trampas con Hierophant Green's Barrier. El movimiento GHA en solitario de Kakyoin utiliza una animación diferente, "mejorada" comparada con la del videojuego JoJo's Bizarre Adventure: All-Star Battle, haciendo que el objetivo rebote alrededor de la barrera a intervalos extremadamente rápidos, terminando con Kakyoin dando la espalda al oponente dramáticamente y convocando un enorme Emerald Splash desde detrás de él directamente hacia ellos (en lugar de Hierophant Green disparando a punto de blanco). Jotaro aparece como el socio principal de Kakyoin, siendo el primero el único luchador controlado por el jugador en la primera versión demo del videojuego. Poseen un movimiento Dual Heat Attack juntos, donde Kakyoin mantiene al adversario retenido en su sitio con Hierophant Green, permitiendo que Jotaro y Star Platinum los tire de la cola de Hierophant Green y desencadenen un aluvión de golpes que envían al adversario volando por los aires, antes de que Kakyoin vuelva a aparecer una vez más a espaldas del enemigo en medio del aire para entregar un Emerald Splash final. Durante todo el ataque, Kakyoin y Jotaro conversan sobre el sumo. Esto, junto con la naturaleza del movimiento DHA, hace referencia a los capítulos del arco argumental Wheel of Fortune . Kakyoin y Jotaro son los únicos dos personajes disponibles para los jugadores que aparecen en ambas versiones demo. Kakyoin es el único personaje reiterado del otro videojuego anterior cuya apariencia en la adaptación anime no ha afectado su esquema de colores proveniente del videojuego JoJo's Bizarre Adventure: All-Star Battle, debido a que esa serie anime usaba el mismo esquema de color. Historia En la continuidad paralela del videojuego, Kakyoin, junto con Avdol e Iggy, es resucitado de la muerte en circunstancias misteriosas. Introducido junto con el propio enemigo revivido de los Crusaders, N'Doul, ataca a Jotaro, Joseph y Polnareff sobre los tejados de El Cairo. Después de ser derrotado, la alineación de Kakyoin es restaurada por un Speedwagon viajero del tiempo a través del uso del Cadáver Sagrado. Al despertar, Kakyoin advierte al grupo de la debilidad de DIO a pesar de que Jotaro ya había derrotado al vampiro. Una vez que él y el Grupo Joestar se enteran de los orígenes de Speedwagon y del reciente fenómeno causado por la aparición de los cadáveres a través del tiempo y el espacio, deciden ayudar a Speedwagon a recuperar las partes del cadáver y reclutar aliados de diferentes líneas de tiempo. Al final del capítulo de la Parte 4, Kakyoin y el grupo se reúnen para discutir el verdadero culpable detrás del fenómeno. Se sorprenden al enterarse de que era DIO, creyendo imposible para él ser revivido y ser la mente maestra de este evento. Debido a la nueva realidad introducida por el videojuego, Kakyoin y sus aliados heridos sobreviven a la lucha contra el enemigo casi divino y permanecen con vida, aunque hospitalizados por un tiempo. Tournament Es emparejado con Pannacotta Fugo en el Torneo Eyes of Heaven , pero fue eliminado en los preliminares por Pet Shop y Kars. En las semifinales, Kakyoin vuelve al torneo, emparejado con Jotaro. Sin embargo, son eliminados por Kars y Pet Shop en la primera ronda. Curiosidades * De acuerdo con una entrevista con Araki en JoJonium vol. 11, el primer nombre de Kakyoin se pretendía seria "Tenmei" y personalmente se refiere como tal hacia él, a pesar de ser oficialmente "Noriaki". Esto es debido al hecho de que el kanji en el primer nombre de Kakyoin se puede leer como tanto "Tenmei" y "Noriaki". Debido a una falta de comunicación entre Araki y su editor, el nombre de Kakyoin se convirtió en Noriaki en oposición a Tenmei.JoJonium Vol. 11 - Entrevista Especial Esto también se puede apreciar en el registro del hotel de Enya, donde Kakyoin escribió su nombre completo como "Tenmei Kakyoin".Capítulo 159: Justice (6) pag. 7 Archivo:JJBA C159 p7 panel 2.jpg * Mitsuaki Madono interpreta a Kakyoin en el videojuego JoJo's Bizarre Adventure: Heritage for the Future (junto con varios otros personajes interpretados en las revisiones de ese videojuego) y a Josuke Higashikata de la Parte 8 en el videojuego JoJo's Bizarre Adventure: All-Star Battle. * La escena en la que Rubber Soul, disfrazado como Kakyoin, lame una cereza (episodio 9 de la adaptación anime TV) se ha convertido en un popular meme de internet, en especial el sonido que hace: "rero-rero-rero". En un giro, el propio Kakyoin se muestra en el final del episodio haciendo lo mismo, pero en un grado mucho menos molesto.thumb|160x160px|El reloj marcaba las 5:15 AM poco antes de que Kakyoin lo destruyera.|right * Kakyoin fue el único que sabía que habían enfrentado a Death Thirteen, pues por el efecto del mismo los demás habían olvidado todo. * Antes de que Kakyoin destruyera el reloj, este marcaba las 5:15 AM. Por lo que se puede decir que Kakyoin murió el 16 de enero alrededor de las 5:15 AM, hora de Egipto. Galería Manga= Kakyoin.png|Kakyoin en JoJo 6251 kakyoinintro.jpg|Primera aparición de Kakyoin Quadruple Stand Explanation.jpg Letsgo.jpg|Los crusaders NakanaorinoAkushu.png kakyoinhurt.jpg Kakyoin01.jpg|Kakyoin reuniéndose con el Grupo Joestar. Kakyoindeath.jpg|Kakyoin muere ante The World. RIPCrusaders.png|Kakyoin y los otros son recordados por Jotaro y Joseph. |-| OVA = KakyoinOVA.png|OVAs precuela (2000) Kakyoin02.jpg|OVAs (1993) KakyoinOVAconcept.png|Arte conceptual. |-| Anime= Let's go!.jpg Joestar Group Part 3 without Iggy.png KakyoinStandCard.png|Kakyoin, Hierophant Green, y la carta del tarot que lo representa. KakyoinWHGreen.png|Kakyoin con su Stand Hierophant Green. Kakyoin's puppet.png Kakyoin Pajama.png Kakyoin glasses.png|Kakyoin llevando sus gafas de sol. KakyoinGlasses hierophant.png| Kakyoin Death.png|Kakyoin muere ante The World. Kakyoin anime.jpg|Arte conceptual. Referencias Categoría:Personajes masculinos Categoría:Personajes de Stardust Crusaders Categoría:Antagonistas Categoría:Antagonistas menores Categoría:Antagonistas convertidos en aliados Categoría:Grupo Joestar Categoría:Usuarios de Stands Categoría:Aliados principales